Terrazzo Planning Commission Meeting July 28, 2016
Dear FGAC members concerned about Terrazzo, On Tuesday, June 28, a blue City of Santa Rosa project sign went up along the parkway near our golf course maintenance entrance and exit. In one month on Thursday, July 28, 2016, the Planning Commission will hold a hearing on Mr. Futrell’s proposed Terrazzo development. The sign is placed in an awkward spot for viewing unless you walk to it via the sidewalk. The pitch of the parkway makes it too difficult to read from the car while driving safely. The sign means that the City has signed off on the proposed project. Each of the various departments, like, fire and traffic have given the go ahead. What can you do to affect the hearing and try to help save our Club, particularly the swimming pool? 1. Call or e-mail city planner, Dan Stewart, at (707) 543-4322 or dstewart@srcity.org and request an additional sign be placed immediately where concerned people like Athletic Club members, can see it. Remind Mr. Stewart that several years ago the City had the sign placed on Mr. Futrell’s property at the end of the athletic club parking lot. It remained there until he withdrew his application due to member opposition to his plans. 2. Mark your calendar for Thursday July 28. The Planning Commission meets at 4:00 p.m. at City Council Chambers, 100 Santa Rosa Ave. If you are unable to attend appoint a proxy who will go on your behalf. We can effect change, but it will require a large and vocal constituency to be present. Please contact us if you want assistance in submitting an email or letter in opposition to Terrazzo. You can submit your comments by email to Mr. Stewart. 3. Call or e-mail our Club president Mark Leavitt at (707) 537-8088 or mark@leavittwealth.com. You can begin by asking for more information regarding the project and its impact on the membership. Two club appointees have been negotiating behind the scenes with Mr. Futrell for many months. What are the results of those negotiations? What does the final plan look like? What contingency plans are in place to provide for the safety and security of members during and after construction? Will the club facilities remain open, in particular the pool, during construction? Will programs for adults and juniors including tennis, swimming, golf and fitness continue during construction? What plans are in place in case of membership loss? Will the Board of Directors be communicating with the members each step of the process? 4. Please forward this e-mail to any person you think would be interested in receiving this information. 5. Please reply to this e-mail with your thoughts and questions! We can provide additional information. Club website for copies of Board of Director Minutes Go to fountaingrovegolf.com Log In Click on news and info tab @ top of page Click on Board of Directors tab @ left of page Click on Board of Directors minutes tab @ left of page